Dreams, Uh, I Wish They Were Real
by xTanukix
Summary: "Uh,,, why am I not stuttering when I talk to Vriska?" My twin only replied, "She's the only one who could never make you nervous. You loved her too much to think about it." :: Oneshot - Tavros x Vriska :: Birthday Fic for Dizzy ::


**Okay, so to quickly explain, this is a birthday fic for my friend, Dizzy. Tavros x Vriska is his OTP, so I figured I'd write this oneshot because I'm just such a nice friend. **

**LOL. Because that's so true.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sadly wheeled myself to my bedroom. Today was not one of my best days.

Vriska bullied me numerous times. I mean, I was used it, but I just wish she didn't. Along with that, I accidentally knocked over a cherry Faygo, and it spilled all over Eridan's cape (I have no idea why his cape was on the table). He yelled at me for a pretty long time. Then, when Gamzee offered to clean it up, Eridan yelled at him too. He said it was all Gamzee's fault as well because he wasn't watching me properly.

I felt so bad. Everything had fallen into place; everything was my fault.

I pushed myself carefully out of my wheelchair and into bed. I then crawled under the covers, and starred sadly at the ceiling. I could feel the chocolate tears pouring down my face.

I stayed like that until I fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself floating in a black abyss. Suddenly, a beautiful room (it seemed to be inside a castle or mansion of some sort) with a little round table in the middle of it. There were two chairs set across from each other at the table. I was extremely confused.

"This is a dream," A voice spoke, "This is the life you wish you had."

I glanced over to see someone who looked exactly like me! I was kind of freaked out.

"Uh,,, who are you?" I asked.

My replica only replied, "In this dream, I am your twin. However, that is not anything to be concerned about. Just watch the tea room in front of you and you might just understand." I obeyed him and watched the 'tea room' closely.

Suddenly, someone walked through the tea room door. It was Dave. I didn't know why, but he was wearing a suit. He was holding the door open for… me.

"Uh,,, t-that's all I need, Dave," The Dream Me said, "Y-You can go."

"Whatever," Dave muttered, leaving the room.

Then, the Dream Me walked to the table and sat down. Wait… walked? I couldn't believe it! Dream me could actually walk!

"How is that, uh, possible?" I asked my twin.

"Equis built you special robotic legs," He replied plainly, "Now, just keep walking."

Then, another person walked into the room. It was Gamzee. He stood behind my chair.

"Uh,,, H-How are you Gamzee?" Dream me asked.

"I'm all kinds of motherfuckin' good, Tavbro," He gave Dream Me a goofy smile. I laughed, knowing that is exactly what he would do. Though I didn't understand why he was just standing there.

"Gamzee is your bodyguard," My replica said, as if reading my mind, "And Dave was wearing a suit because he is your butler."

I was yet again confused, "W-Why do I need a butler? L-Let alone a bodyguard…"

"Because," My twin replied, "You're rich. You have these things because your wife wants you to have everything you'd ever need."

"M-My wife…?"

That's when she came in.

"Good morning, dear," Dream Me spoke, "How did you sleep?"

"Great," Vriska replied. Then, she picked up a bell that sat on the table, "Oh, maid!"

Karkat suddenly barged through the door… in a dress, "What does Queen Fuckass want today?"

"Uh, K-Karkat… n-no cursing out Vriska, please," Dream me muttered to him.

"Whatever," Karkat grumbled, "Just tell me what you want."

She smiled (though it was a bit devious), "Tavros and I would like some tea."

Karkat groaned and walked out of the room.

"Um, Gamzee?" Vriska looked up at him, "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

Gamzee smiled, "What ever you guys motherfuckin' want. Call if you need me." He also walked out.

Now, it was just Dream me and Vriska. We were all alone.

"Tavros," She seemed nervous. Vriska was _never _nervous, "I have something I need to tell you."

I realized that Dream Me wasn't stuttering when he spoke to Vriska.

"Uh,,, why am I not stuttering when I talk to Vriska?"

My twin only replied, "She was the only one who could never make you nervous. You loved her too much to think about it."

That actually made sense. Now that I thought about it, I kind of _did _have feelings for Vriska. I blushed just thinking about it.

I quickly shook my head and averted my attention back to the tea room."

Vriska swallowed hard, "I just found out that I'm pregnant."

I almost died.

"Really?" Dream me cried out. Vriska nodded.

"I'm so happy," Dream Me smiled at her.

She was surprised, "You… are?"

"Of course," Dream me's smile grew wider, "I love you, Vriska Serket."

Vriska smiled back, "I love you too, Tavros Nitram." And then…

We kissed.

Suddenly, the tea room disappeared.

I looked over at my replica, "W-What's happening?"

"You're waking up," He replied.

"I don't want to wake up," I shouted out, "I like it here! I like having Gamzee as a bodyguard! I like having Dave as a butler! I like having Karkat as a stupid maid in a dress! I like being married to Vriska, and I most certainly like the fact that we're having a child together!"

The replica smiled, "You didn't stutter."

I thought to myself. I really _didn't _stutter.

"You're on your way," Were his last words, and then everything whited out.

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was extremely bright. I glanced over at my alarm clock; it read 9:30 a.m.

"Dreams," I sighed, "I wish they were real."

* * *

**OMJ.**

**I started writing this story in my notebook at 5:00 p.m. It took up 9 ¼ pages. **

**I typed it on the word document. It took up 4 pages (barely)! And now, it's 9:30 p.m. **

**Dizzy, you better freakin' like this.**

**Anyways, favorite and review! Whatever you want to do! :3**

**xTanukix**


End file.
